general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pier 52 shootout
The shootout at Pier 52 is where Jason Morgan, Joe Scully Jr., Bernie Abrahms and Cesar Faison disguised as Duke Lavery engage in a shootout that leaves two people dead. This shootout occurs on the October 22, 2012 episode. Bernie Abrahms is at the Pier waiting for Jason to arrive so that he can tell him about Fake Duke's plan. Faison had threatened Bernie to put all of Sonny's assets into his daughter Kristina's account, which Bernie did. After failing to kill Kristina, Fake Duke/Faison sent Joe Scully Jr. to kill Bernie. As Bernie waits for Jason at the Pier, Joe Scully Jr. arrives and shoots Bernie but before Joe Scully Jr. can finish Bernie off, Jason arrives and he and Scully get into a stand off. Joe tries to shoot Jason, but Jason shoots Joe first. Jason walks over to Scully and kicks the gun away from him and then goes toward Bernie. Bernie tries to tell Jason about everything; but before Bernie can say anything, Faison, who is disguised as Duke, shoots Jason in the back. After Jason is shot in the back by Faison, he drops his gun and crawls near the edge of the harbor, were he collapses unconscious. Faison walks over to Jason's unconscious, bleeding body and kicks him into the harbor. Jason is presumed dead. Faison goes over to Joe Scully Jr. and threatens to kill him since Scully failed him again; but before Faison can kill Scully, he notices that Bernie is still alive, so he goes over to Bernie and shoots him. After Faison shoots and kills Bernie, Joe Scully Jr. uses the opportunity to run off. Faison notices Scully running off and tries to shoot him, but the shot misses; and before Faison can run after Scully, he hears the police sirens. He decides not to run after Scully, but instead goes a different direction. He later goes to see Anna Devane; and as for Joe Scully Jr., he goes to the Quartermaine Mansion and sees Tracy Quartermaine, where he tells her that it is too late to save him. He also tells her that he had saved her life during the pathogen crisis. He tells Tracy to call his son, Trey Mitchell, for him. Once Trey arrives, Scully tells Trey that he loves him, and that Sonny is the one who shot him, when in truth it was really Jason that did it. Before Joe Scully Jr. can say anything else, he dies from his gunshot wound. In August 2014, Jason was revealed to be alive and he was being held at Crichton-Clark by Victor and Helena Cassadine. He then escaped with Robin's help, but after returning to Port Charles and being hit by a car driven by Ava Jerome, he lost all his memories and his face was changed, leading to people calling him 'Jake Doe'. A year later, everyone found out that he was Jason Morgan and he eventually regained his memories. However, in October 2017 (five years after the shootout), a Jason look alike (aka Patient 6) was shocked to find out five years had passed while being held captive and he had remembered everything in Jason's life prior to the shootout. He soon escaped and returned to Port Charles, where everyone soon thought that he was Jason, whom he was actually revealed to be on December 1, while the other one was actually his twin brother Drew Cain. See also *The Jason Morgan Conspiracy Category:Events Category:2010s